


In This Place of Worship

by exovelvetwriters



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, EXOVelvet, F/M, Horror, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exovelvetwriters/pseuds/exovelvetwriters
Summary: Yixing decides to use a website called Nirvana as suggested by his trainer to release some stress in the form of a woman named Wendy.Genre: Horror/Mystery/Thriller, Prompt: Nirvana
Relationships: Son Seungwan | Wendy & Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Son Seungwan | Wendy/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 4
Collections: EXOVelvetWritersFest 2.0





	In This Place of Worship

_ Trigger and Content Warning: Explicit Sexual Content _

* * *

It’s a hot summer day in Seoul and yet the kitchen is filled with the strong aroma of a freshly-brewed coffee. Yixing prefers his coffee strong, always going for dark roast blends that can produce a more pronounced bitter taste perfect for his palate. He sips on his steaming caffeine-filled cup, no longer unfazed by the heat as the liquid warms his throat. What bothers him however is the headline adorning the front page of The Seoul Times.

  
  


_ Rising Star Chanyeol Park Tops January 2021’s Brand Reputation Overall Ranking _

  
  


Yixing’s grip on the newspaper he’s holding tightens, as he quickly scans the article accompanying the headline. Deep folds appear on his forehead due to his furrowed eyebrows. There’s a scowl on his face as his eyes latch on the words “uncrowning”, “Lay Zhang”, “end of an era”, and “Korea’s new favorite darling Chanyeol Park”. 

  
  


There’s a few beats of silence before the sound of a shattering coffee mug fills the space inside the kitchen. It’s loud due to the force used to throw the object thanks to Yixing’s uncontained anger. He doesn’t even flinch as the mug hits the ground and instead stares at the broken pieces of glass mixed with spilled dark brown liquid. 

  
  


/

  
  


It’s a well-known fact in the industry that Lay Zhang is a perfectionist. He’s not exactly a nightmare to work with but it’s never pretty whenever things on set go south. His latest drama, _ Lotus _ , was the talk of the town when it was released on Netflix. It’s not because of the unique plot and the ambitious production budget. It’s also more certainly not because of the award-winning acting between him and his female lead although some critics would say this drama is Yixing’s finest work yet.

  
  


Actor Lay Zhang trended for a month because of an incident involving a screaming match with the drama’s director. Turns out, the director was begging for Yixing to let the whole production crew move on to the next scene but the man was adamant on getting more takes on a scene that would be defined as the ultimate climax of the series. They’re already on take 53 because Yixing was dissatisfied with his performance as he missed the right timing for each take they had done so far. 

  
  


“Can we do one more take?” Yixing asked as he practiced the moves he’s supposed to do in this fight scene involving the war leader and main villain of the story. He missed the way some of the staff rolled their eyes while most of them mumbled curses under their breaths. 

  
  


“Look, man, you need to relax. You just missed the timing for your last kick for about half a second but overall the last take was already great,” Baekhyun, the actor playing the villain, said while wiping the sweat off his face. 

  
  


Yixing ignored him and faced the director who was already walking towards them. “We’re done, Lay. No more takes,” the director firmly said. Next, he addressed the crew inside the set and instructed them to pack up and prepare for the next scene which would be shot on another location. 

  
  


The next minutes after weren’t pretty as Yixing and the director screamed back and forth at each other. Everything happened so fast that the people watching the scene weren’t sure who landed the first punch. It was chaos inside the set and of course someone had to leak the video of the incident exactly a day after the first episode of the drama was released. 

  
  


It was a PR nightmare, of course, but Lay wouldn’t have lasted this long in the industry if it weren’t for his ability to charm everyone around him. He has a way with words few others possess, eloquently stringing the perfect words needed to charm and persuade. All it took was a recorded apology video - with Yixing making sure to never break eye contact with the camera as he perfectly utters every word from the script he rehearsed a hundred times and more the night before. Unsurprisingly, the general public instantly swooned over him and moved on. 

  
  


His innocent face and doe eyes that make South Korea weak in the knees certainly helped his case.

  
  


/

  
  


Yixing has been doubling his workout hours again, participating in rigorous physical training to prepare his body for the next role he’s about to take.

  
  


“Heard you got casted with that Chanyeol dude for your next drama,” his trainer Sehun teases as the young lad lifts his right leg for stretching. They’ve just finished an intense workout as evident by the fogging wall mirrors inside the gym studio. 

  
  


“For the record, I’m still the official male lead. I don’t know why these news sites keep fucking up the description from the press releases and saying our roles are equal. It’s annoying,” Yixing complains as he switches into a sitting position to accommodate the next batches of stretches. 

“Woah, calm down dude, I never said anything about your roles or whatever,” Sehun laughs at a now glaring Yixing. “You need to relax. Go out with your girlfriend or whatever man, you need to get that stress out of your system. Just working out ain’t gonna cut it.” 

  
  


A few beats of silence.

  
  


“Wait, bro, you do have a girlfriend right?” Sehun asks.

  
  


“A relationship isn’t a priority right now. I can get a girl anytime I want but I have a career to build and take care of. You know what I mean?”

  
  


Sehun lets out a laugh. “Whatever you say, bro. I mean shit, why not visit a bar and look for a warm body you can have for tonight and release some serotonin, I’m sure it won’t be as hard as you’ve said.” 

  
  


They’re finally done with their session and Yixing contemplates on Sehun’s suggestion while fixing his stuff. He’s folding his towels neatly when he hears the trainer’s voice calling for him before completely leaving the studio. 

  
  


“You know what, I’ll message you the link to this website. Used it once but let me tell you, it’s one of the best things I’ve experienced in my whole life, bro. The girls they have are guaranteed to be clean and they’re heaps better and more exclusive than the ones from those shady clubs in Gangnam. Just one night and you’re good to go. Thank me later, bro,” Sehun cheekily says with a wink before leaving a now confused Yixing alone.

  
  


_ What the fuck is wrong with my trainer _ , Yixing thinks as he gets up and closes the lights on the studio on his way out.

  
  


/

  
  


It’s nine in the evening and Yixing is comfortably lying down on his king-sized bed in a penthouse located in one of Seoul’s richest districts. He’s scrolling through his Instagram account, going back and forth between the replies to his latest post and his main profile to check the aesthetics of his feed. A notification pops up and he opens it immediately.

  
  


**Sehun**

hey bro, check this out 😏👉 bit.ly/asdexorv

enjoy 😝 

  
  


A website with a dark, minimalistic look appears on his phone screen after clicking the link his trainer sent him. The interface is quite simple, with the word NIRVANA in big, bold letters at the top of the page signifying the name of the website. A tagline that reads “Experience heavenly pleasure and fulfill your deepest desires with our exclusive services. Get 10% off on your first booking!” accompanies the website name. It’s cheesy but Yixing never really expects a more sophisticated branding for websites like this. It’s always the same with these guys.

  
  


There’s an arrow pointing to the register button and it only takes him about a minute and a half before he’s taken to the next page. Yixing appreciates the easy navigation on the site. It’s straightforward and Yixing actually feels excited as he scrolls through the numerous profiles of girls he can have tonight. Maybe Sehun has a point. Maybe what he needs is a good fuck to feel less uptight. Like literally, fuck his stress away. 

  
  


He’s on the third page before he stops scrolling as a particular profile catches his attention. Yixing clicks on the photo of a woman with purple colored hair with matching purple contact lenses. 

  
  


WENDY, he reads aloud.

  
  


He zooms in on the face and he’s instantly struck with how the photo manages to capture the most seductive eyes he’s ever seen. The woman in the photo is gorgeous, to say the least, and Yixing is already starting to feel hot down there. He stares at the photo for a few more seconds, noting the perfect features of the woman such as her sharp nose, clear skin with little to no imperfections, and plump lips just begging to be sucked and kissed.

  
  


Not wanting to waste any more second, Yixing clicks on the ‘Book Now’ button on the bottom part of the page. He doesn’t bother with the rest of the girl’s profile, he’s already seen enough. Besides, Yixing got hard just by looking at her photo alone. Nothing else matters.

  
  


There’s few more steps before completing the transaction and then Yixing waits.

  
  


/

  
  


Thirty minutes has passed and Yixing, now freshly showered, walks towards the entrance hallway to his penthouse to open the door. He’s excited, yes, but his curiosity overpowers all his other emotions as this is the first time he’s going to do something like this. He’s not innocent, he’s bedded a number of girls before, but it’s the first time he has to pay for sex. It’s quite messed up, but the idea of doing something illegal turns him on even more. 

  
  


Yixing composes himself, fixing any wrinkles on his shirt and dusting off any unwanted dirt, before opening the door.

  
  


The strong scent of honey combined with lily is what hits him first. There’s a warm musk to the scent and Yixing is already intoxicated. Wendy is a welcome sight and Yixing unashamedly checks the woman out, his eyes gleaming as he takes his time to etch every curve of her body in his mind. A purple fur coat covers the woman’s upper body with a white fitted tank top tucked in her denim shorts underneath the outer layer of her clothes. Fishnet tights and boots complete her look but the glint on her eyes and the subtle smirk on her face is enough to make Yixing go crazy with desire. 

  
  


“Are you gonna stare at me all night or are you gonna invite me in anytime soon?” the woman finally speaks. Yixing gets surprised by her deep voice but it’s still melodious to his ears. He steps aside and gestures to her to come in. The woman walks past him and the sweet smell that fills the air becomes stronger as Wendy adorns the room with her presence. 

  
  


“You’re quiet,” Wendy observes. She makes herself comfortable on the white sofa placed in the middle of Yixing’s living room. 

  
  


He shakes his head to gain a bit of composure and says, “Excuse my manners, I’m not usually like this. I’m Yixing.”

  
  


“I know who you are, Mr. Zhang.”

  
  


“I would very much prefer if you don’t call me that. Yixing is fine,” he says while making his way to the sofa to accompany his guest. He hears Wendy as she hums in response.

“Okay, then. Anything you want, Yixing,” the girl drawls in a deeper voice, “I’ll provide tonight.” 

  
  


The strong, sweet scent paired with the woman’s intoxicating voice stimulates Yixing’s lust. He’s starting to feel lightheaded without even touching the woman in front of him and his senses are on fire as he breathes in the smell of the room with his eyes closed.

  
  


He opens his eyes to catch Wendy’s eyes staring back at him with unabashed intensity. There’s no point in delaying the inevitable as Yixing surges forward to catch Wendy’s lips in a deep kiss. He can feel Wendy slowly smiling into the kiss but he pays it no mind as he sucks on her bottom lip eagerly.

  
  


Like a wild predator tasting meat after a long time, Yixing continues to devour Wendy’s lips with no regard to his surroundings, failing to notice how the woman has her eyes open as she watches the actor consume her. Anyone who might walk in on them at this very moment might wonder and feel creeped out about the woman just staring into Yixing while he’s kissing her into oblivion.

  
  


A few more minutes pass by before Wendy pulls away from Yixing. He groans, not wanting to stop, but Wendy takes his hand and pulls them up to walk the path down to his bedroom. Once inside, Yixing wastes no time in stripping Wendy off her clothes and then immediately doing the same to himself. 

  
  


“God, you’re fucking perfect,” Yixing growls as he carries Wendy to his large bed.  _ No more foreplay _ , he thinks as he lines his already hard cock in front of Wendy’s glistening wet core, ready to enter the woman and dive into pleasure.

  
  


Yixing lets out a loud moan as he feels Wendy tighten around him once he fully gets inside. It’s been too long since his last venture, and god, this is just the perfect way to end his day. 

  
  


He breathes in and there it is again, the smell of honey and lilies filling the air, making him feel lightheaded. 

  
  


“Yixing,” he hears Wendy call out to him. “Before you start, I want you to do one thing for me.”

  
  


“Say it,” Yixing commands.

  
  


“Worship me, honey. Pray to me as if I’m your god while you’re thrusting into me. Worship me with both your body and words. Worship me,” Wendy says in a low and deep tone. Her words send shivers down Yixing’s spine and there’s a brief second where the actor thinks he saw the woman’s eyes turn into the color of a crescent red moon but it was gone in a flash.

  
  


Yixing wastes no time as he places both his hands on Wendy’s breasts, using all his strength to thrust hard into her. He sees the way Wendy’s eyes gleam, waiting for him to speak and say the words she’s been wanting to hear.

  
  


Not one to disappoint, Yixing opens his mouth, “I worship your body, from your lips to your breasts, down to your sweet nipples, perfect for sucking and your supple skin that tastes absolutely divine.”

  
  


“More Yixing, worship me,” Wendy says as she opens her legs wider to accommodate Yixing’s heavy and deep thrusts. 

  
  


“You are a blessing to mankind, with your perfect face and body that could heal all wounds and every pain imaginable. Bring me your body and I will kneel before you and worship you for no end. Bring me your cunt, let me worship it as I lick and suck as if I’m tasting the sweetest fruit,” Yixing grunts, his voice getting louder and louder as he tries to match his words with the rhythm of his hips.

  
  


Wendy flips their position so she can ride his dick as he keeps talking. “You’re doing good, honey.”

  
  


Yixing mutters more words of worship, closing his eyes as pleasure courses through his body. It’s an odd request from the woman on top of him but he’s grateful for his skill in having a way with words. He’s always been a good speaker and tonight he’s utilizing this particular ability to its fullest potential.

  
  
  


“You’re my goddess, my only goddess, no other gods can ever compare to you,” Yixing continues before letting out another loud moan as he feels Wendy tightening around him again. He attempts to open his eyes but Wendy stops him, covering the top of his face with her right hand and effectively blocking his vision.

  
  


“Shh, just feel everything, honey. Don’t worry about a thing.”

  
  


“It feels so good,” Yixing says in between breaths. He can feel Wendy bouncing and riding him with fervor and it all becomes too much as he reaches his climax, filling Wendy’s womb with his seed.

  
  


All he feels is pleasure for a few more seconds before a tightening feeling surrounds his chest. He opens his eyes and almost screams in terror as he ponders if what he’s seeing is just a result of his post-coital bliss.

  
  


He’s hanging upside down, with half of his body inside Wendy. Like literally, inside the woman. He’s starting to lose his breath, the tightening feeling in his chest growing more and more intense as Wendy stares into his eyes as she slips Yixing further inside her. She’s consuming the man and there’s a blissful look in her eyes as Yixing tries to scream to no avail. His face is going red, perhaps due to the oxygen leaving his body as Wendy pushes and pushes until Yixing’s head is the only thing dangling underneath her. She places both of her hands on top of his head before fully devouring her victim. 

  
  


And with that, Wendy plops back down on the bed, her glowing skin filling the room as she enjoys the fact that her immortality is still secured, with her whole being filled with its needed food to survive. She gets up, leaves his penthouse without any trace, and proceeds to plan about her next victim.

  
  


Old gods now live a life of suffering compared to the new gods that the people worship nowadays, but Wendy is willing to do whatever it takes to continue walking down the streets of what used to be her kingdom.

  
  


She sees the headline on the morning paper the next day and yet it unfazes her. 

  
  


_ Police on the lookout as Actor Lay Zhang Goes Missing A Few Days Before the Start of Filming for His New Drama _

  
  
**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments for our author! <3 You could also leave a like and share with your friends on Twitter! Just look for our festival thread on @exovelvetwrtrs.


End file.
